


A Snog Isn't Just a Snog

by MissHayleeBlack



Series: Remus/Sirius One-Shots [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Arousal, Best Friends, Drama, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Full Moon, Kissing Friends, M/M, Making Out, Snogging, Werewolf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-31
Updated: 2013-03-31
Packaged: 2017-12-07 02:30:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/743139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissHayleeBlack/pseuds/MissHayleeBlack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sirius and Remus are left alone at the shrieking shack. Curiosity ensues that may just strain the boy's friendship permanently. -- When James sees his friends acting weirdly, his gears begin turning. Sirius suffers from an internal struggle between his head and his heart. Why is his angel a Slytherin? Who knew Remus commonly has wet dreams? More so, how will James react when he finally puts the dots together? "I don't know." -- In the end, all will be well. If it is not well, then it is not the end. That's what they say anyway. "I've outdone myself again!" "It gets better." "The only exception." "Too ugly, too poor, too dangerous..too male."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. What Have I Done?

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Everything recognizable belongs to J.K. Rowling but this fiction itself is in no way canon to the Harry Potter Universe. Nor do I make money from this story. Have I covered all the checkpoints : not mine, not canon, no money... Sigh. Don't sue me! I'm poor :(

The day was like any other day. The birds sung melodiously as they soared over the damp grounds of Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardy. Sixth years Sirius and Remus were in the dusty shrieking shack that was still tore up from last month. They were preparing for the full moon to rise in a few hours' time. James would join them later since he was out on his first date with Lily. Peter said he had to do some junk that Sirius couldn't recall, nor could he be tired to care about. Peter was starting to make a habit of disappearing with lame excuses, but strangely enough his friends didn't pay attention to them.

Sirius was on the floor, listening to some rock music loudly. He drummed his hands against the floor making dust fly up all over the place. His dark t-shirt and dark levis were covered in a thin layer of the grim, but he didn't care much. His head involuntarily bobbed with the rhythm and his lips silently moved with the lyrics to the song. Remus, who was nervous as he always was before a transformation, shut off the music in agitation before plopping down on the couch with his legs beside Sirius. The sofa groan under his light weight, but the softness of the plush cushions made up for the rickety structure. Remus ran a hand over his face as the usual weight of apprehension settled on his chest to suffocate him.

"What was that for?" Sirius growled. No one touches his music, not even his best mate. He glared with agitation, his boredom quickly returning with the loss of a distraction. A scowl marred his usually handsome features.

"It's giving me a headache," Remus grunted, his eyes burning as if with a fever. He felt his pulse against his temple. His entire body ached knowing what was to come.

"I'm so sorry," Sirius rolled his eyes. His voice was snarky and blatantly unapologetic. "Got to do something to stay entertained for the next few hours, you know. Not like you're a ray of sunshine either." He shoved Remus's legs away from him and leaned against the couch with his arms crossed.

There was silence. Remus looked around feeling a bit bad for upsetting his friend and trying to grasp something to talk about. It made the bile churn in his stomach to think Sirius was suffering just for him. His friends shouldn't have to do that. Then an idea came to his mind, and before his better judgement could stop him, he spoke. "Did you know that Dumbledore's gay?" He paused from a moment to lick his dry lips and clear his raw throat. "I asked him and everything and he confirmed that he once had a lover," Remus whispered.

"You're joking, right?" Sirius's eyebrow's met his hair line and an almost amused smile tugged on his lips. Sirius wasn't surprised by this at all. The man was just so flamboyant. How more people don't know is more of a mystery. 

Remus shook his head. There was another long silence. Remus didn't know what to say, and Sirius was imagining a younger Dumbledore giggling with McGonagall about boys and clothes and what not. In his mind, it made sense. Most people wouldn't dare imagine the Headmaster in such a school-girlish light, but a giggling, blushing Dumbledore was too hilarious for his mind to pass up. 

"I-I wonder what it would be like… how's it different, I mean. You know, kissing a guy to kissing a girl," Remus spoke again in his soft whisper of a voice. It was a thought that has entered his mind nearly two years ago and never left him alone for a minute. A faint blush rose on his cheeks as he remembered the first time he had wondered this. He had been talking to Sirius on a night very similar to this when suddenly he realized Sirius had asked him a question. He never did know what the question was. He was too mesmerized by the boy's full, then inexperienced lips. Back in the present, Remus found his eyes drawn to the same facial feature.

"Doubt it's much different," Sirius mumbled, blushing slightly at the awkwardness of the conversation. It was one thing to joke about Dumbledore, but Sirius had never really thought about being with a guy that way. He considered it though. He was pretty sure a snog was a snog, no matter who it was with. Wizard or witch or even muggle.

"I guess, we could always find out…" Young Lupin suggested. His face was burning as this left his mouth. He hadn't meant to say it... it just slipped out like chewing gum would when you're talking too fast. He winced at his mistake. "Or not. Whatever. Forget I said anything." 

"Like, that research junk you do, right?" Sirius questioned curiously. He didn't see the big deal, honestly. A snog was just a snog, right? He'd rather kiss a mate than some bloke that will go tell the world about it. He knew Remus wouldn't.

"Yeah – course. And we wouldn't need to tell James about our," Remus cleared his throat again nervously, "research. We wouldn't want him thinking we were shirt lifters or something…."

Sirius beamed at the suggestion. His thoughts exactly.

"Alright then. Pucker up lover boy," Sirius teased, but Remus could see how scared Sirius looked in his eyes. 

"If you don't want to…" Remus trailed off weakly. Sirius was already on the couch, half straddling the sandy haired boy in a forceful position. He put his hands on each side of Remus's head on the couch. He began leaning closer to his close friend. Anticipation bubbled up in his stomach; a part of him was excited about this. He couldn't remember the last time he felt like this before kissing someone - if he ever had.

Remus starred a little nervously before meeting him halfway. At first it was gentle and soft. Remus was hesitant and about to pull away when Sirius pressed harder into his mouth, slipping his tongue to meet his partner's. Fireworks exploded for both of them, but Sirius for the first time kissing someone felt himself lose control of the situation. He moved one of his legs to be in between Remus's. The two boys fell back on the couch with Sirius on top without breaking the kiss.

Sirius's member hardened and rubbed against Remus's thigh, making him moan. Remus began unbutton Sirius's shirt in hasty, animalistic lust. He threw the shirt down and ran a hesitantly, lightly hand over Sirius's sculpted abs.

The suddenly tighteness in his lower abdomen made Sirius's eyes fly open and bore into golden one. A sink feeling washed over him as realization sunk it's hooks into him. The air caught in his throat, and his entire body began trembling. Sirius yanked away from him with scared, grey eyes. He got up, grabbed his shirt with shaking hands, and ran out of the Shrieking Shack in panic. He tripped over air and slid in the mud as he tried to hurry away. No his mind was exploding. He didn't understand what was going on with him. He knew for certain, that snog was not just a snog. 

Remus threw his head back and groaned. He buried his face in his hands, nearly letting a tear fall. He swore in frustration.

"What have I done?"


	2. I Don't Know

James was confused when he walked in on the sight of Remus puffy-eyed and trembling slightly. _Oh damn, is he crying?_ The animagus thought. _Where's Sirius? Lazy bum probably is off snogging some two-bit floosy._ James's thoughts were interrupted by the full moon's light piercing through the cracks in the wood of the wall. Remus's body rolled and snapped sickeningly. James shifted smoothly into a proud stag just in time to hear the werewolf howl.

The next morning after catching up on his sleep and visiting Remus in the hospital wing, James approached the Padfooted-one.

"Oi. Where were you last night?" He hissed, his bent up anger flowing in his words. Sirius winced slightly. Sirius's heart rate picked up. Images of the previous night flashed through his mind.

_His lips brushing Remus's... the jolt of electricity he felt... the way the lycan's tongue moved against his own... the friction between their bodies as they melded together despite their clothing... the pleasure that surged through him when Remus fondled his abdomen._

"I... er... something came up..." Sirius stumbled over his words, his face growing as red as the tie around his neck.

"Mate, I don't care who you do in your free time, but you can't run out on Moony like that. He got really beat up last night," James sighed, his anger fading way. Sirius winced again, realizing the moment James mentioned "who" he thought of the lycan and then at the fact that Remus got hurt because he let his hormones get in the way.

"Yeah. Sorry. Won't happen again." Sirius glanced desperately at McGonagall wishing she'd start class before James started to question exactly why he hadn't been there. _I am not gay!_ He stubbornly repeated to himself. _Research. That's all it was. A one time thing that will never happen again. I swear._ This became his mantra as class rolled on and he could feel James's burning, curious stare in the side of his head. Somewhere, in the back of his mind, a voice that sounded an awful lot like Remus's kept whispering: _I-I wonder... How's it different, I mean...If you don't want to... but maybe, just maybe..._

Suddenly Sirius saw a little devil on his shoulder that looked just like him beside he wore all black, looked like a drug lord, and had horns, a pitch fork, and a pointy tail.

"'Pucker up lover boy'," The demon taunted him with his one words. Sirius's whole body shook at the realization Remus had given him a chance not to go through with it and he had plunged forward.

"Stop that!" An angel scolded the devil from his other shoulder. He too looked like Sirius, but in a billowy white robe with a halo above his head.

 _"Isn't that thing a bit breezy?"_ Sirius thought silently, but the angel seemed to hear him because he shot him a withering glare.

"This isn't time for your distractions, Sirius," The angel chided in a rather serious way. In a shocked plummet, he noticed the angel wore a Slytherin crest on his robes and the devil wore the Gryffindor crest.

 _"Wait? Why are you the Slytherin?"_ Sirius sheepishly thought to the angel.

"Get over it, you cry baby," The angel hushed him. "I'm just a part of your subconscious. You made me the Slytherin, so don't ask me. Now, Sirius, you're hiding your true emotions. Do you think so little of James that he would judge you for maybe being a little curious?"

"What? Hell no! Tell Prongs? You're a stupid as you look!" The demon argued with the angel.

 _"You're telling me, I should tell James?"_ Sirius looked at the angel, knowing he probably would be better off to listen to it. My voice of reason is a Slytherin. _Looks like I didn't skip out on all the Black brainwashing._

"Listen, Sirius, if you tell your friends it's going to get out. Do you want everyone knowing that you're a fudge-packing fairy? No. I say you forget about the entire thing."

"Sirius, you know sexual orientation is trivial in the wizarding world. Look at the great Dumbledore himself! He is homosexual! You should be open and honest with your friends."

"Yeah, right. Only you'd believe that wizards have gotten over that leap. If you don't recall, James and him are always picking on Snape about being homosexual, though I don't think he is... And that third year that came out. No one will even talk to him and it's been six months!" The devil argued.

Sirius felt himself pale as he realized it was true.

"Perhaps you Gryffindors are so narrow minded, but when Regulus came out his housemates were very supportive."

Sirius remembered the day his little brother came out of the closet. He had been shocked. James had made a crude comment and some Slytherin girl snapped back, without hesitation, "Who gives a damn if he's straight, gay, or bisexual? He's not into you so keep walking, you prejudice prick." _Debbie-Claire Shriner..._ He recalled her name. He had to admit, he had to admire the girl's guts. Only a fourth year and she was able to do something most couldn't: stand up to the Marauders. It had been all four of them standing there when she said it too.

"Shriner's right though," The angel told him gently. "To those who care about you, it shouldn't matter. You're not into James, so why should he care especially?"

"Because it's weird and unnatural! God created Adam and Eve, not Adam and Steve. It was a one time thing. It's never going to happen again!" The demon snarled.

 _"You two aren't helping!"_ Sirius whined. He groaned out loud and that made the two figures disappear.

"Mr. Black, have your sexual fantasies elsewhere. This is a classroom, not a brothel," McGonagall reprimanded. Sirius let his head fall onto the table with frustration. The bell rang and McGonagall dismissed the class.

"Pads? You alright?" James nudged him.

"Yeah, you seem a little out of it," Peter looked worried.

"Not now, Wormtail," Sirius grunted, roughly grabbing his bag from the floor.

"We're heading off to get some food from the kitchen for Moony before lunch. You coming?" Prongs asked, expecting the usual quick agreement and eagerness to check on the werewolf.

"You go ahead. I think I'm going to sleep through lunch. I'm not hungry," Padfoot grumbled. James stared as his best friend walked off quickly. _What happened?_ James asked himself with confusion. This isn't the happy go-lucky Padfoot he knows and loves.

When James and Peter walked into the infirmary, Remus was still sleeping. James set the tray of food down and smiled upon seeming the cosmetic scratches were already long gone and the deeper ones were healing well.

"Sirius," Remus moaned in his sleep. Anyone with ears and any experience could tell the dream was very hot and heavy. James nearly tumbled over the bed behind him. Peter watched with confusion as James ran down the hallway.

The stag animagus was tearing down the hall as he mind connected the dots. Remus crying, Sirius's absence, the Padfooted-one's weirdness, then Moony's dream. It all made sense. He ran up the stairs and hurriedly said the password to the Fat Lady before running up to the Seventh year boy's dorm. He opened the curtains to Sirius's bed. Sirius sat up straight with shock.

"Are you gay for Remus?" James practically shouted, panting slightly from the long run. Sirius's face burned and he became very similar to a fish out of water: mouth agape and eyes wide.

"What? Why would you think that?" Sirius snapped harshly. He jumped to his feet.

 _Good going genius. I can think of a hundred different ways you could have approached that topic that would have gone much smoother,_ a voice that sounded much like his Lily-flower scolded James.  _Now he's going to think you have a problem with it._

"You and Remus." James said slowly. "That's why you've been acting so weird."

"He told you?" Sirius paled. He trusted Moony above anyone. How could he betray him like that and go blabbing to James.

"No, he didn't. He was... er... having a very common type of dream for him to have around the full moon and he said your name," James explained. "Just answer me, Padfoot! Are you gay?"

Sirius's lips trembled. His stared at his friend like the man was the Dark Lord himself, with unadulterated fear. He stood there, unable to answer him.

"Tell me, Sirius!" James order fiercely.

"I-I don't know!"


	3. We'll Start Here

Remus stirred in his sleep. He finally recognized the cool chill on his bandaged abdomen and blindly searched for the blanket to pull up. He felt a tug on his hand that made his eyes fly open. It was the dead of night and the waning moon lit up the room from the large windows.

He stared with shock, confusion, and hope at his hand that was intertwined with a callused, slightly larger one. His golden, slightly glowing eyes traveled up the arm of the hand's owner until it reached a beautiful sleeping face. They traced the contour of the strong jawline, straight nose, high cheek bones, perfectly shaped lips, and strands of falling hair sweeping across his face. If he ever doubted his feelings for the gorgeous man before that night, all doubt was permanently resolved. His Sirius is the embodiment of perfection.

 _But, there's never been any doubt._  Remus's thought fondly. He had discovered his attraction to Sirius during second year. It had taken him most of the year to accept his feelings, but they were there all the same. It's his longest-kept secret on record, and now it's out. No, he didn't think Sirius would out him – the dog was too loyal and too proud to admit he went along with it. But he didn't care what anyone else thinks. If Sirius couldn't love him, who could?  _Of course he doesn't love you. This is Padfoot we're talking about! Lady's man extraordinaire. Why would he even consider you? You're too ugly, too poor, too dangerous... too male._

"Do not speak about yourself like that! For the record, we both know why you've held on this long when you didn't think you had a chance," The Moony, the werewolf, the confident alpha male in his head reprimanded him. "He's our mate and you know it. You're only hurting yourself by not getting what you want."

 _Easy for you to say,_ Remus thought back bitterly.

"Remus?" Sirius mumbled, sitting up straighter. He peered through the darkness trying to make out the young lycan.

"I'm right here," Remus squeezed his fingers lightly. The animagus smiled gently before he looked down guilt ridden.

"I'm sorry you got hurt because of me. I shouldn't have ran out on you like that," Sirius mumbled. Remus nearly choked with shock.  _He's apologizing to me?_

"I... Sirius... this isn't your fault," Remus assured him. "You had every right to be freaked out. I'm the one that should be apologizing."

The black-haired boy looked down, frowning at something. "James knows. I don't know how he figured it out so quickly, but he did."

"Oh." Remus seemed to realize the gravity of the situation. No matter the drop in his stomach, a small part of his mind registered that Sirius was still holding his hand.

"Yeah..." Sirius paused, waiting to see what inquiry Remus would have. When the werewolf remained silent he continued. "He took it a lot better than I thought he would, honestly."

"Of course, it was just one kiss?" Remus muttered weakly, hoping Sirius would rebuke him. He felt like he was drowning and his heart hurt to understate that kiss, that beautiful, passionate kiss. He could only thank Merlin that Sirius couldn't see well in the dark and wouldn't see his eyes glistening.

"No it wasn't," Sirius rolled his eyes, knowing how self-sacrificing his werewolf friend could be. "I've had a lot of just kisses and that wasn't one of them. That was special. And I told Prongs just that."

"Really?" Remus nearly choked in surprised.  _Am I dreaming?_  He looked around trying to find something out of the ordinary.

"Of course." Sirius chuckled. He then began recounting his conversation with James.

* * *

Flashback:

James opened the curtains to Sirius's bed. Sirius sat up straight with shock.

"Are you gay for Remus?" James practically shouted, panting slightly from the long run. Sirius's face burned and he became very similar to a fish out of water: mouth agape and eyes wide.

"What? Why would you think that?" Sirius snapped harshly. He jumped to his feet.

"You and Remus." James said slowly. "That's why you've been acting so weird."

"He  _told_ you?" Sirius paled. He trusted Moony above anyone. How could he betray him like that and go blabbing to James.

"No, he didn't. He was... er... having a very common type of dream for him to have around the full moon and he said your name," James explained. "Just answer me, Padfoot! Are you gay?"

Sirius's lips trembled. His stared at his friend like the man was the Dark Lord himself, with fear. He stood there, unable to answer him.

"Tell me, Padfoot!" James order fiercely.

"I-I don't know!"

"You don't know?" He said slowly, staring at him with confusion in his hazel eyes. "Well, Sirius, tell me do you like Moony as a person?"

"Of course."

"Are you attracted to him?"

Sirius stared down at his hands as his face colored. "I admire him. I think he's an cool bloke and really smart and junk. I know he's special to me."

James's face contorted as he tried to think of the right question.

"Sirius." He spoke warningly instead.

The dog animagus looked up with guilty eyes. "Yes. A lot more than I should be."

"Could you imagine yourself in a relationship with him?"

"After that kiss..." Sirius answered breathelessly, still in awe from it.

"YOU TWO  _KISSED_!" James shouted out of surprise. The Padfooted-one paled and nodded. Prongs ran a hand through his hair and took a deep breathe.

"Then, I think we both know the answer to my question."

"I'm not like that though!" Sirius yelled hotly. "I like tits and vagina and wiping off smudged-on lip gloss and... and... then Remus. I'm not gay. Remus is just... just the only exception."

"So... you're gay for Remus," James concluded and had a hard time not grinning at that fact his first question has been the truth.

"I... I guess I am," Padfoot sighed, finally admitting it. "I, Sirius Black, am gay for Remus Lupin... Are you okay with that?"

James looked a bit conflicted. He took a deep breathe and sat on the bed beside Sirius. That lightened the newly outed man heart a little.

"I think I already told you I don't care who you're doing." James grinned, remembering their conversation from earlier. "Sirius, you want to know why I'm your friend? Because you're the coolest bloke I know. You're fun to hang around, intelligent, unvaryingly loyal, and incredibly strong-willed. We became friends because, as you said, pranksters have to stick together and I sort of admire your rebelliousness. I don't think any of that has anything to do with your sexual orientation, or your only exception. I know you're the same person who has become my brother in all but blood. I know I've said some things in the past to others that might have scared you about this conversation, but they're unimportant. I guess if you've got your only exception and fly that way, then maybe I need to revise how I view other people as well." James spoke with a maturity that few had ever seen him possess. Sirius had seen it before though and it made him proud to be best friends with such a guy.

"However, if you decide to pursue this relationship with Remus, I will have to kick your arse if you hurt him, just so you know," James clapped him on the back.

"I don't know about that... I freaked out and sort of ran out on him after we kissed..." Sirius admitted.

"He'll understand," Prongs blew it off. "Come on, it's Moony we're talking about. He gives people  _too_ many chances."

"What should I do?" Sirius asked, feeling a bit helpless. James sighed, showing he was working through whatever discomfort he had about the situation.

"I think you should go to him and you shouldn't leave his side until you've apologized and made it clear your intentions with him."

Flashback end

* * *

"That's when Peter walked in saying you refused to eat so Madam Pomfrey was getting you nutrients supplements. I came down a little after that," The Black finished his tale.

"He was really that cool about it?" Remus quirked an eyebrow. "Merlin's beard! That was lunchtime! You've been here for what, twelve hours?"

"Something like that." Sirius shrugged uncaringly. "I wanted to be here when you woke up." Remus flushed at the attention and smiled softly.

"Thanks. I was really surprised."

"And I've done it again. I've outdone myself with my unpredictability!" Sirius beamed.

"Sure, you have," Remus chuckled. It slowly got quiet. Padfoot looked at their intertwined hands and smiled again.

"I'm going to be honest with you, Rem. I'm still trying to figure a lot out. This revelation has made me think of a lot of thinks I've never thought of before. I just know I care about you more than I probably should."

"It's okay – I can be patient," The werewolf smiled reassuringly. "Are you okay with this?" He squeezed the animagus's hand gently.

"Yeah, I am," Sirius smiled.

"Then we'll start here."

* * *

Over the course of the next two weeks, Sirius and Remus pushed their relationship further and further. They finally told Peter, and Remus came out to his parents. Sirius had taken to holding his hand under tables and even stealing a kiss when no one could see them. Remus was impressed by his progress from secluded hand-holding to risky kisses in the shadows of the corridors. James had made progress too on becoming used to the couple with the only stipulation that he can't be  _both_ their best man's. Though, he quickly threw that out when he realized it meant he got to throw two bachelor parties in short succession. Peter was a bit uncomfortable, but for an uncomfortable guy, he asked a lot of uncomfortable questions that Sirius didn't care to even think about at that point. It took all of Remus's composure not to laugh at all three of them when Peter asked, "But where do you stick in at?" Peter for not being able to deduce the answer. James for gagging. Mostly Sirius for closely resembling a fish once again. He lost his composure when Peter finally figured it out and began rubbing his bum with a horrified expression, clearly imagining things he didn't wish to imagine.

Today, however, was a normal day for the Marauders. They were having breakfast, James prattling on about what he had planned for this third consecutive date with Miss Evans after the early morning Quidditch practice, of course. That's when it all started.

A third year Gryffindor that was a beater for the Quidditch team, Davey Crew, tripped one of his dormmates on his way down to an available seat. The kid fell flat on his face. He whipped around fiercely, his shaggy brown locks cutting across his face and hiding parts of his dark brown eyes. His name was Alexander Devon.

"Funny. I thought fairies were supposed to be graceful," The boy beside Crew, Mark Jones, remarked.

"I think your mixing up your species again, Mark. This isn't a fairy, it's a freak of nature that likes it up the bum," Davey smirked.

James, Sirius, and Remus stood up from a few seats away, silently communicating exactly what was going to go down.

James grabbed the nape of the two bullies' robes and hoisted them up to their feet roughly. Sirius stood in front of them, between them and their victim while Remus walked Alexander over to eat his breakfast with Peter while they had a little talk with his dormmates. Sirius radiated with a danger born to him by his Black genetic code. His eyes were dark, and he screamed intimidation.

"I believe you owe our friend an apology," Sirius said calmly. Too calmly.

"Like you guys would ever been friends with him. Haven't you heard? He's a poof," Davey told them like it was the worst thing in the world.

"And what does that have to do with the person he is?" James questioned them. "Crew, you're lucky if bird is into you, little less a bloke. You haven't got a chance with him, so you don't have to worry."

Davey shrunk back under the venom of his Quidditch captain's words.

"Just because someone's a bit different than you doesn't give you the right to attack him," Sirius added, neither of them seemed to realize the hypocrisy of their words.

"So you're going to start treating him a little bit better, understood?" James glared. Mark nodded fervently with fear.

"Yes, sir," Davey bowed his head. He really did look up to James. If James said it wasn't cool then just maybe there's more to it than he knows. Maybe. That was his way of thinking anyway.

Sirius had slipped a few feet away and was talking to Alexander.

"You alright?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks for doing that. You didn't have to... I'm used to it," Alexander frowned and looked down. Sirius wrapped his arms around Remus from behind and smiled sadly, heartbroken to see a thirteen year old kid so beaten down.

"It get's better," Sirius promised. Alexander looked up just in time to see the kiss on the cheek that Sirius gave Remus.

"It really does," Remus confirmed. The majority of the Great Hall stared in shock at the way two of the Gryffindor Golden Boys, two of the Marauders, and Hogwart's resident Lady's man, had come out. Whispers filled the air after the initial wave of shock. Alexander smiled and for the first time in months he felt hope again. Remus and Sirius were oblivious to it all as they got lost in each others eyes and smile.


End file.
